The proposed investigation is a continuation of work carried out by the Principal Investigator on the somatic sensory cortex. The aim is to analyze cellular and synaptic relationships in the postcentral gyrus with light and electron microscopic methods, allied with electrophysiology. The work also includes studies on the development of afferent connections and of cell morphogenesis by experimental manipulations of afferent pathways during development.